The present invention relates to devices for administering, delivering, dispensing, injecting or infusing a substance, and to methods of making and using such devices. More particularly, the present invention relates to a device for positioning a probe in vivo. The probe can be a measuring probe for ascertaining, e.g. continuously ascertaining, the value of one or more parameters which characterize(s) the state of health of an organism. In some embodiments, the device may be used for measuring, testing, sensing and/or communicating purposes in therapies such as, for example, diabetes therapy, in which a user administers a medicine, for example insulin, to him/herself and also positions the probe and evaluates information or a reading from the device him/herself.
A device for positioning a measuring probe in vivo is known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,695,860 B1, the probe comprising an ex vivo portion which remains on the skin at the positioning location, the measuring probe being the in vivo portion. The measuring probe is positioned in the tissue by an injection needle. Once the probe has been positioned, the injection needle is separated from the measuring probe and automatically moved back into the ex vivo portion of the device. A signal means is accommodated in the device and communicates with the measuring probe in a way which is not described.